


Alchemical Processes

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body felt like a tightwire, like one more harsh touch and he'd fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemical Processes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gyoro who's having a bad week. He asked for something involving leather cuffs :D Hope this helps, sweetie.

  
Rodney was working at his computer, involved in complex equations when something nudged his shoulder. Carefully saving his work with one hand, he shoved whoever it was with the other.

Or he would have shoved them away, except that his hand met only air.

Surprised, he looked up to meet Sheppard's laughing eyes. "Hi, Rodney. Busy?"

"Very. Is there a reason that you're interrupting me? Or are you just being annoying for the sake of being annoying?"

There was something in Sheppard's face that made Rodney catch his breath. Sheppard was... happy. And that made Rodney nervous, in a good way. The last time Sheppard had looked that way, Rodney had had trouble walking for two days.

But Sheppard was talking, and Rodney belatedly tuned in, "- time for a break, Rodney. Even good little astrophysicists need to eat and sleep sometimes."

"I'm _busy_, Colonel. I'll have an MRE later." Sheppard ignored him, closing the laptop and then grasping Rodney's shoulders, pulling him up out of his chair.

"Dinner, then a movie, then you're going to sleep, McKay. I promised Zelenka that I'd get you out of the lab for the evening, and if you're a good boy I have a surprise for you while we watch a movie."

"A surprise? What do you think I am? Five?" But Rodney followed after Sheppard placidly enough. He was hungry, after all.

***

Dinner was unappetizing, but Rodney ate it without complaint, much more interested in what kind of surprise Sheppard thought was likely to make up for interrupting him in the lab. He was starting to get worked up over Sheppard's evasions, only to have Sheppard grip his wrist tightly. "I said, you'll see it when we get to my room, Rodney. Now eat your dinner."

Rodney opened his mouth to object, and John _squeezed_, just slightly. "I said eat, McKay." The gentle motion went straight to his dick, making it beg for more.

Hurriedly, he finished his supper, barely tasting it.

With a sigh, he pushed the tray back from the edge of the table. "Satisfied, Colonel?"

"Very good, McKay. Now, it's time for a movie, unless you're tired enough to go right to your room. And no- " Sheppard lifted one hand preemptively, "You are not going back to the lab tonight. That's final."

"No, I'm not tired enough to sleep yet. A movie sounds good." Rodney was confused. All of Sheppard's body language screamed that there was more going on here than just a movie, or even just sex.

"Fine. Let's go back to my quarters." Without looking, Sheppard stood up and walked away, once again leaving Rodney to follow.

***

As the door shut, Rodney wasn't very surprised to have Sheppard - John - move into his personal space. He'd suspected that John just wanted to get laid from the moment that he'd been interrupted in the lab. John was just better at hiding it than he was.

Hands wrapped around his wrists, holding tightly. John's mouth came down on his, demanding entry unmistakably. Rodney made a small sound and opened his mouth, letting John in willingly. There was nothing gentle or laid back about this kiss - purely carnal, full of want and need and demand.

Only when Rodney relaxed against the door, passively giving everything that John was demanding, did John relax as well. Breaking the kiss, John whispered in his ear, "I've got a surprise for you."

Rodney rocked his hips, feeling the outline of John's erection, hot against his own. "I can feel it."

But John pulled back enough that Rodney could see his face. "No, that's not it. What's the surprise in the fact that you make me hard? In order to get it, though, you need to take off your clothes and lie down on the bed."

He tried to lift his arms, but John still had them pinned to the door. "Uh, John? I can't - "

John smiled and squeezed slightly. Rodney's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open as he panted hard. It was unbelievable how good that felt. When John let go, Rodney whimpered and sagged against the door, trying to get his brain back on line. What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh, yeah, stripping. Bed. Surprise.

When he was fairly certain he could stand without support, he stepped forward and started taking his clothes off, only to stop when he realized that John wasn't stripping as well. "What? This isn't a one man show, I hope."

The grin that spread across John's face was more than a little smug. "I said you needed to be naked. I didn't say anything about me."

Rodney stopped, one arm still stuck inside his shirt, and just stared at John until he said, "Fine," and started to take off his own clothes. From there it was their normal race to see who could get naked first, a race Rodney won by mere seconds.

Hastily making his way to the bed, he sprawled on it on his stomach and watched eagerly as John finished stepping out of his pants. His mouth watered at the hard cock jutting between John's thighs, but John didn't seem to notice. Instead, he was studying Rodney, and not in a "sex is immanent" sort of way.

Rodney was starting to get self conscious when John said, "Turn over on your back and close your eyes." He thought about objecting, when John growled, "Now, Rodney."

That voice went straight to his cock, bypassing all higher brain functions and demanding that he obey right now, so he turned, closing his eyes as he did so.

For long moments, there was only silence, and Rodney had started to freak out a little bit. Just as he was about to open his eyes and demand to know what John was doing, there was the soft sound of the night stand drawer opening.

Then John's hand ran up his arm and closed on his wrist again, tugging it up and over his head. There was the feel of something cool and soft surrounding his wrist, and then a soft _snick_ as whatever it was was closed.

"John?" Rodney asked, hating the way that his voice quavered.

"It's okay, Rodney, just give me a second," John replied, repeating the action on the other wrist. A final _click_ and Rodney's hands were pulled together. "Now you can open them."

Rodney's eyes shot open and he pulled his hands down enough that he could see them. Soft leather cuffs surrounded them, attached together with a clip. "What the hell?"

"One of the Athosians made them for me. I thought - well, it doesn't matter what I thought. If you don't like them, I can take them off you."

"No, wait," Rodney said, pulling softly at the cuffs. They were comfortable, and Rodney closed his eyes. He liked it when John tied him up, and these made him feel... safe, for lack of a better word. He couldn't get out of them without John's help or a hell of a lot of effort, and the fact that John had gone out of his way to have them made just cemented his decision. "I think... I like them."

John smiled, a wide grin that transformed his face, and some of the tension bled out of his shoulders. "Oh, good." Then John sat up straight on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands together. "Where should I start?"

Rodney couldn't help the lift of his hips, or the way he glanced down at his hard cock hopefully, but John just laughed. "I've got you tied up and at my mercy. I'm going to take advantage of it."

The idea of what John would consider "taking advantage" made Rodney whimper. John could be a huge tease when he wanted to, and apparently that was top of his mind right now, because he ran a single finger down the center of his chest, over his belly, only veering to one side as he approached Rodney's cock.

"John," Rodney said, lifting his hips again in an effort to derail the teasing, "Why don't you fuck me?"

That same finger made a return journey, up over Rodney's sternum, tracing the lines of his throat and coming to a stop on his chin, urging Rodney to look at John's face. "I'm in the mood to tease, Rodney, and - " There a sudden flurry of movement, and the clip on the cuffs was firmly attached to something on the headboard, leaving him tugging ineffectually. "You can't stop me."

Rodney knew that all he'd have to do was say no, or stop, and John would instantly stop. But as much as Rodney didn't want to be teased, he was kind of curious about where this was going to go.

So, when John looked at him curiously, Rodney didn't say anything at all. John rewarded him with a deep, fast kiss, only to break it off just as Rodney was getting into it.

Shifting so that he was on his hands and knees above Rodney, John gave him one of those slow smiles. "You know, you have awfully sensitive nipples for a guy," he said, tweaking one of them gently and making Rodney gasp. "I've wondered if I could make you come just from playing with them."

Before Rodney could answer, John had ducked his head and was sucking one into his mouth, fingers busy on the other. The sensation burned a path straight to his cock. "Oh, oh, oh, god, John. That feels..."

John stopped sucking long enough to look up at him. "I want you to keep talking, McKay. Tell me how that feels, in detail. You stop talking, I stop sucking."

Rodney was surprised, again. Usually, he was told that he talked _too much_, but one of these days he'd quit trying to predict John's wants. Then he realized that John was waiting for an answer. "Got it."

John lowered his head, nipping sharply at Rodney's nipple. Taking that for the cue it was, Rodney tried to find words in a brain currently being overwhelmed with pleasure. "I - I... That feels so good, John. Like there's a circuit between, oh god, my nipple and my cock..."

Now John was licking gently, in direct opposition to the way his fingers were cruelly twisting and pulling the other nipple, and Rodney opened and shut his mouth for a few moments. "It hurts. Hurts so good, John. Please don't stop?" he begged.

"No, no," he cried, when John stopped licking, but John just switched nipples, reversing what he'd been doing. "Oh, so sensitive," he said, gasping, hips rocking as he tried to get some pressure on his cock. "Please, please, John, please, more."

When John bit down, he couldn't speak for a long moment, as his body thrashed, pulling ineffectually at the cuffs holding his hands up. By the time he stopped, John had lifted his head, idly still playing with one nipple as he watched Rodney. "Is that good?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Rodney couldn't help the profanity. His body felt like a tightwire, like one more harsh touch and he'd fall. "Please, just a little more?"

"Close, Rodney?" But John didn't wait for an answer, biting down _hard_ at the same time he twisted the other nipple brutally.

Rodney screamed, his vision whiting out as he came in powerful spurts over his own stomach and chest.

***

By the time Rodney came back to himself, John had already cleaned him up and was lying next to him, tracing light patterns on skin that seemed too sensitive to bear it. It was only as he squirmed, trying to get away, that he realized he was still bound. "Um, John?" he said, tugging lightly on the cuffs.

"We're not done yet," John smiled, rubbing his hard cock on Rodney's hip. "I want to fuck you."

Rodney's cock, spent as it was, still tried to twitch at that. He loved the feel of John's cock inside of him, filling him up in all the best ways. It took two tries to get enough saliva to swallow, but he finally managed to get out the words, "How do you want me?"

Instead of answering, John pushed lightly at Rodney's hip, which he interpreted as a request to turn over. Moving slowly, he managed to do so, resting his head on his crossed arms and gasping at the way the blankets burned against his abused nipples. When John moved behind him, he lifted his ass high in invitation.

"Now, that's what I like to see, Rodney. Your pretty ass, open and willing for me." The words were accompanied by a _snick_ as the lube was opened, and John ran a finger gently down between his cheeks, pressing lightly at his entrance. Rodney didn't try to hold back the moan that rose in pitch as John's finger moved inside him, coating him well but not doing much to stretch him.

He started when the finger disappeared to be replaced with the broad pressure of John's cock. "Can you take it, Rodney? Just like this?"

"What is this, some sort of 'Truth or Dare?' I'm a grown man, of course I can take it..." Rodney's voice spiraled up and out of control as John started to push inside.

It burned. It burned and hurt and felt so fucking good all at once that Rodney didn't know what to do except grip the pillow under his head and breathe. John didn't pause, didn't wait, just pressed in slow and steady till his balls were flush with Rodney's ass.

Warm hands clasped his hips tightly, and Rodney groaned at the sensation of being filled so perfectly. When John started moving, the burn receded, leaving nothing but an overwhelming wash of pleasure that coated everything.

Rodney didn't even realize he was hard again until John reached under him and touched his cock, making a sound of satisfaction at what he found and started to move faster.

Rocking back to meet each thrust, Rodney found himself chanting softly. "So good, John, oh, feels so good," he said, repeating himself nonsensically, not caring that he wasn't making any sense.

He pulled on the cuffs, moaning at the way they held him still, making it so that he couldn't do anything but accept what John was doing. He'd never felt so safe, so _open_ before.

John's hand closed around his cock again, his voice soft in his ear. "C'mon, Rodney. Give it up for me, will you?" The grip was perfect, just this side of too rough, and Rodney was panting and moaning almost too loud to hear what John was saying. "Want to feel you come, want you to make _me_ come."

A final thrust, a sweep of John's thumb along the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of his cock, and Rodney started to spasm, his hips flexing uncontrollably as his cock spat and jerked in John's hand.

Behind him, John was groaning as he came as well, and Rodney moaned one last time at the feeling of warmth inside of him. He collapsed, face down, with John following him down.

For a long moment, the only sound was that of panting. Then Rodney realized he couldn't breathe very well with John on his back, and he tried to squirm free. "John? Need oxygen down here, or I'll start losing brain cells."

With a soft grunt, John pulled out and rolled to one side, making Rodney wish that he hadn't said anything. But his hands were going to sleep, and he really hadn't been able to get a deep breath. "You going to untie me?"

John quirked a little smile. "Maybe I like having you tied to my bed, Rodney."

"It would be hard for me to do things like go on missions, and oh, save the _city_ if you don't untie me."

Sighing, John fumbled at the cuffs. "Did you like it?"

As soon as his hands were free, Rodney tackled John, shocking a laugh out of him. "Yes, I liked it. Could I do it to you sometime?"

The way John's eyes got dark was answer enough.


End file.
